


Of Our Own Making

by entwashian



Category: Goodbye Earl (Song)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/pseuds/entwashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of life post-Earl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Our Own Making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



> Beta read by the marvelous Everysecondtues. &lt;3

When they harvest the peaches for pie-making, the whole house is filled with a sweet aroma, even before a single peach has been cut open. Mary Anne piles the countertops high with their harvest, and the peach fuzz and the natural divots in the fruit tend to keep them from rolling about.

Sometimes they will cascade, making a dozen little thumping sounds as they bounce off the floor, but that's okay, too, because Wanda will laugh, bright and clear, and bend down to gather the strays.

"Windfall," she will say, and take a bite out of the last peach she has retrieved. Then she will offer it up to Mary Anne.

Always, always, Mary Anne accepts.


End file.
